Neo Prisma Viridian
by Twilight Joltik
Summary: Rewrite, second in series. Waddle Dee wants nothing more than to be Meta Knight's apprentice, while Link wants to be part of the royal guard, thanks in no small part to his friendship with Zelda. But the road to their vastly different dreams is somehow exactly the same... Cover bt TaliaWolf on Deviantart!


_**AN- Behold, the second, reposted entry in the Neo Prisma saga: Neo Prisma Viridian! If you haven't read the first one's original pass (Crimson) yet, minor spoiler warning. But, it's not necessary to have read it to read this one. The prologue sums it up quickly.**_

_**Zelda belongs to Nintendo, as does Kirby and Pokemon. So, thanks and enjoy! -TwilightJoltik**_

* * *

Neo Prisma Viridian- Novice Level- Prologue- DEE

_Stop me if you've heard this one before, 'kay? _

_Once upon a time, not too long ago, the land of Rainbow Resort was filled with evil and…_

"Latias, I know. I did my research before deciding to move here.", Latias's passenger, a Waddle Dee named Waddle Dee, as per custom, with a blue bandanna tied around her "head" groaned.

Latias turned back to glare at her. "Just let me tell the stupid story, okay? I spent a long time writing this."

"I would rather not waste time," Waddle Dee griped. "Can we just talk about something worthwhile?"

Latias huffed and shook her head in contempt. "I work hard on those, you know!," she exclaimed.

"So?"

"Fine. So, Miss Dee, why are you moving? Dreamland's nice. Corrupt government, but mostly peaceful. And really nice weather."

Waddle Dee suddenly laughed. "Peaceful? I'm training to be a treasure hunter! The place just isn't any good for learning how to fight, and too small to find cool places!"

"Oh, is that it", Latias asked. "Then why Neo Prisma? Plenty of nice little alcoves, sure, but not much better for fighting."

"Meta Knight lives there now, right? I want to train under him. Always been my dream."

Latias rolled her golden eyes, causing her to veer off course a little. As she straightened her path, she coughed to mask her laughter. "Keep dreaming, then. He's not really the social type"

"I'll show you.", Waddle Dee cried with determination. "Everyone says I'm silly, but I'll prove you wrong." She suddenly started shouting at the air. "Hear that, world? I WILL BE THE BEST AND TRAIN UNDER META KNIGHT NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!"

* * *

Waddle Dee knocked carefully on the door, knowing her fate would rest upon the result of the following conversation. To her delight, Meta Knight answered the door, looking slightly irritated.

"Do you need anything, kid?", he asked.

Waddle Dee lit up and launched into her carefully rehearsed speech. "Sir, my name is Waddle Dee and I really admire you and…"

"No.", he answered bluntly.

"You didn't even let me finish!", Dee complained, offended.

Sighing, Meta Knight explained. "Kid, ever since I came here I've gotten dozens of people showing up here asking to train under me. I know by now what you little ones want."

Waddle Dee had to bite her figurative lip very hard to stop herself from crying. "But sir, I'm not like any of them! I'm totally serious about this!"

"That's what they all say. Why would you be any different?"

The gears in her mind started churning wildly. "Let me show you, sir!", she offered.

Although a mask covered his face, Meta Knight was unmistakably smirking. He drew his sword, and Waddle Dee drew her spear.

Of course, Waddle Dee didn't stand a chance, and Meta Knight wasn't swayed in the least. "I'll train harder, sir! I'll train harder and come back every day if I have to!", she promised as she left to tend to her wounds.

* * *

And come back every day she did. Come rain, shine, sleet, flu, snow, hail, fog, Parasprite invasion, or anything, she returned. And she asked him the same exact question every single day. "Meta Knight, can I be your apprentice. And for a solid year and a half, he said the same exact thing every time (save for an April Fool's joke); "No."

It was "No." until the day that it was quite suddenly "Fine, if you win the Partner's Battle Tournament next week, you can be my apprentice. Are you happy?"

Waddle Dee was bouncing around Meta Knight's lawn like a Spoink out of sheer joy. "Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! I promise, sir, I will not let you down!", she squeed as she dashed off to train.

Meta Knight sighed as she bounded away, hoping she hadn't taken him seriously.

* * *

_**AN- Yay! Have fun, and I'll try to actually rewrite this next time! And the next chapter will be even better, because it won't star a mostly OC! You see how high my faith in Bandanna Dee's inclusion in SSB4 is? Very. High. So, don't let us down Nintendo, 'cause I want to be able to put all of the main characters in the character list. **_

_**Well, Thank you all once again for reading! -TwilightJoltik**_

_**PS, I'm trying out slightly different formatting in this one. Hope you like! And Third Person. Gotta love Third Person.**_


End file.
